From an Island to You
by XxHappy-chanxX
Summary: Falling off of a ship... Being stranded on an island for ten years... Being found by you...  Personally, it was worth it...
1. Chapter 1

_Well, another fic! :)  
I have decided to keep Keiko, Aiko, Natsumi and Natsuko! Think of the couples as destined lovers!  
Since they fall in love in this fic (the past) and KBS (the future)! Truthfully, I just thought 'Why not!' and I was kinda lazy and didn't really want to think of new names! :)  
I hope you guys don't mind! Oh, right! My inspiration was the movie 'The Island Princess'... It's a Barbie movie...  
Don't blame me! Blame my little sister! She made me watch it! ... :?  
Okay, well, so the idea wasn't totally mine, but the plot is definitely changed a bit.  
And of course instead of a non-good looking guy! Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba are some serious stuff!  
Okay! So enjoy and please review! If you guys like it, I'll continue the fic! :)  
Well then... Have fun!_

In the start, it was just the four of us.

We were best friends and knew each other since childhood.

We were happily living with our own families.

But that was until we fell off a ship while trying to pull each other back up.

Stupid Kiba had to go and fall.

So we ended up stranded on an uninhabited island.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"Remind me again why I have to go look for food?" I whined.

"Because, Keiko, we've all found our share!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Yeah. Go look!" Kiba told me after.

"You're the one that got us stuck on this island, you idiot." I told him.

"Wha... Natsuko, tell her off!" He said as he urged the girl.

"She has a point. None of us would have to look for food if it weren't for you." Natsuko said.

Kiba sighed. "Haven't I apologized enough? I had no idea I was going to slip off the ship and end up here. You, Keiko, didn't have to try and save me."

I sighed. "Well of course I'd try to save a friend if he was falling off a ship. There was a storm that night. But then Aiko grabbed on to my foot!"

She was cornered. "Natsuko grabbed me and then we fell off!"

We all looked to Natsuko.

She put her hands up in defense. "No one was there to grab me."

We all sighed.

"I'll just go." I said before standing up from sitting on the sand.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"You stupid idiot." Sasuke exclaimed as he hit his friend.

"It's your fault for trusting me with the map!" Naruto snapped back as he glared.

"I'm sure we can just get back on track." Natsumi said, not wanting the two to fight. "Anyway, we're still on the map. We've just gone in the wrong direction."

Gaara sighed.

"Why are you so stupid?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he gave a sigh.

"Well whose idea was it to go out to sea? You have to get married soon, remember?" Naruto replied.

"Well, I'm not getting married and that's that." Sasuke said stubbornly. "I'm not going to waste my life away with some woman who doesn't even love me."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "So you will get married if you find a woman who really loves you?"

Sasuke hit him again.

"No need to be so violent, guys..." Natsumi said as she tried to calm them down.

"You know it's useless, right?" Gaara asked her. "They're just like that."

Natsumi grinned. "Of course I know! But it's a habit, y'know?"

"It's been a habit for quite a few years now, then." Gaara said.

"And a few more years to come, at that." Natsumi replied as they began sailing forward.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if someone found us here?" Kiba asked the three.

Aiko nodded. "Definitely."

Natsuko agreed. "It would definitely be fun to meet some other people after years."

"And finding our families again..." I said.

Kiba sighed. "I can't even remember what they look like..."

"We all can't." Natsuko said.

"Ah!" Aiko exclaimed loudly.

"What is it?" I asked depressingly.

She pointed out at sea. "I'm not imagining it, right?"

We all looked as well to find a ship making it's way to the island, still in the distant.

We all stood.

"They wouldn't have seen us yet. Hurry! Grab the stuff and run in to the forest!" Kiba exclaimed.

We grabbed our stuff and ran.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"They could bring us home..." I said in realization.

"What if they're dangerous?" Natsuko asked.

I bit my lip.

"We'll just put our stuff in the tree, go back and watch them from a distance. If they seem good, we'll greet them. Bad, we'll run like shit." Kiba planned.

We nodded and ran back to the tree.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"There's obviously not going to be anyone on that island." Gaara said as he looked through his telescope.

"Might as well check it out." Sasuke said.

"There could be skeletons lying around!" Naruto exclaimed in a creepy tone as he teased Natsumi, who squealed and hit him.

"Cannibals, maybe?" Sasuke asked.

"Doubt it." Gaara said as they closed in on the island.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

The four of us were watching in a distance as the ship arrived on shore.

We looked on for a few minutes before three men set foot on the sand.

Kind of cool looking, I thought.

Then they helped a woman down from the ship.

"She looks good." Kiba said as he whipped out his small telescope that he had found a while back.

"Just watch." Natsuko told him strictly.

We watched them talk for a few minutes before the three of them each brought out swords.

My friends and I flinched.

"Bad..." Aiko said in horror. "Definitely bad."

With that, we took off.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

Sasuke turned and ran after the sound coming from the trees.

"Wha- Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as the other three followed after him.

"Noise! I heard something coming from here!" Sasuke told them.

They nodded and began running with him, following the rushed sound.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"They're gaining on us!" I exclaimed.

"Run faster, Kiba!" Aiko exclaimed to him as she attempted to push him.

"Why don't you try running after searching for food the whole day?" Kiba yelled back.

"Why don't you try running wearing what I'm wearing?" Natsuko yelled to him.

Yeah. Forgot to mention. We grew out of our clothes and we found some material so we made our own.

Basically a bikini thing for the three of us girls and some shorts for Kiba.

We didn't find much material.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"I caught sight of two heads!" Gaara told them as they continued chasing.

"Just keep chasing!" Sasuke said.

"We're trying, you bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Why is this... So tiring?" Natsumi questioned. starting to pant.

"Don't worry! We've nearly got them!" Sasuke reassured her.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

Finally, we reached the tree. We ran in to the vines and stood still until we were sure that they were already gone.

We breathed heavily and sat on the grass.

"They ran so fast!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe because they didn't have to worry about splinters." Aiko huffed.

"Shouldn't we keep an eye on them?" Kiba asked. "They might find us and we could be able to lead them off this island."

"That guy had really good hearing, though!" Natsuko exclaimed.

"Then we'll watch them from the vine swing. They were heading in the direction of the waterfall." Kiba said.

"Of course! They would never be able to see us there!" Aiko exclaimed. "Ah, Kiba! Thank goodness you're our leader!"

"That's because I'm a man." He joked as we got up and left the tree.

"Sexist!" I exclaimed as I punched him.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

Sasuke was breathing heavily by a waterfall before his friends caught up with him, breathing heavily as well.

"They escaped." Gaara stated.

They collapsed down beside the waterfall, near the cliff, though not minding it since they were seriously tired out.

"Did you see how much there were?" Naruto asked.

"I saw four." Sasuke replied. "There might be more of them. But they were human."

"So they're not cannibal." Natsumi said.

"How can we be sure?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that there were four of them and the other fact that they ran from us. Not us running from them." Gaara said for her.

"Shit. What about our ship?" Naruto asked suddenly.

They all groaned. Dammit.

"We better head back." Sasuke said, getting up.

They all stood and began walking.

"Wah!" Natsumi exclaimed as she slipped by the rocks.

The three guys turned, watching in horror as she fell off the edge.

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed, reaching for her, but missing.

They ran for the bottom of the waterfall.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"Kiba!" I yelled at him as we saw the woman fall off the edge.

He sighed in frustration as he quickly took hold of the vine.

"Just for the record, you are not to pay me out about being Tarzan!" He exclaimed before swinging off the cliff, stopping just before the waterfall and catching the woman in his arms.

"Wha-" She began as she looked at him with big brown eyes.

Kiba ignored her and shaded her head before falling in to the water with a loud splash.

"Natsumi!" Came a loud voice as they both surfaced the water.

"Shit..." Kiba mumbled as he stared at the three men.

Suddenly, the girl began splashing around and trying to drown him.

"What the hell!" Kiba exclaimed as he brought the splashing woman to where her friends were.

Then he thought. What an idiot he was. He could've just swam to the other side where it would take five minutes for them to reach him.

Once he was out of the water, a sword was pointed to him.

"Sasuke, he saved me!" The woman exclaimed.

"We can't be sure that he's good." Gaara said as the three of them stood, glaring at Kiba.

Kiba swore. This was so bad.

"Are you alone?" Asked Sasuke.

Kiba scowled at him.

He brought his sword closer. "Are you alone?"

Kiba scowled again. "You've seen more of us. Why? Are you expecting more to kill?" He asked bitterly.

"And? Are there more?" Naruto asked this time.

Kiba stood quietly, glaring them down and not saying a thing.

"Guys... Stop." The woman pleaded.

Sasuke brought his sword closer to Kiba again, until it was resting right above his heart.

"Go ahead and kill me." Kiba said.

Then, all of a sudden, out of no where, a rock flew out and hit Gaara in the head.

"What the he-" He stopped as he stared at a red headed girl.

They all looked to where he was looking and Kiba flinched.

"Aiko?" He asked loudly. "I told you to stay!"

"If-If you kill Kiba, then I'll kill you back!" Aiko exclaimed.

Then someone attacked Sasuke, kicked him from behind.

Kiba moved away from the sword as Sasuke got jolted forward.

"Stupid son of a-" Sasuke looked to see a girl with black hair.

"Uhh... Sorry." I apologized. "No! I mean... I did that on purpose! Since you were about to kill Kiba!"

"God dammit." Kiba sighed. "Don't tell me... Natsuko next?"

Naruto looked around, in a seriously bad karate stance.

Then Natsuko came out and seriously kicked his ass.

"Why did I get the strong one?" Naruto whined, his face buried in the ground.

Kiba moved quietly but was unfortunately heard by Sasuke.

"I don't know who you are and what you're doing on our island but we're not trying to harm you but you're obviously trying to harm us." Kiba said.

"How so?" Sasuke asked him back.

"Really? You ask me how?" Kiba asked. "Dude, you're holding a sword to my heart. My heart. You know, the thing that keeps me living."

"I know that!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Then would you mind lowering your sword? I kinda don't wanna die." Kiba said.

Slowly, Sasuke lowered it.

"Kiba, was it?" Gaara asked.

Kiba nodded. "Who are you?"

"Gaara." Gaara said as he glanced back at the girl named Aiko.

"Naruto." Naruto groaned, still being held by Natsuko.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said as he glared at Kiba.

"I'm Natsumi." The woman introduced herself politely.

"Well, just in case," Kiba said cautiously. "That's Aiko, Keiko and Natsumi."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Gaara said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"So you fell off a ship, ended up here and have been here for 10 years?" Gaara asked.

Natsumi gasped. "You must've been so lonely!"

"Getting stranded at the age of seven usually means death." Sasuke said.

"And you guys are from England?" Kiba asked, ignoring the death statement.

"Yeah. You know, they don't have much ramen around the place." Naruto whined. "That's why I go sailing to buy half a years worth of ramen, go back home, eat it and then go back!"

"That's pretty stupid." Natsuko said.

Naruto flopped on the ground.

"Sorry. I still can't get over the fact that you live in a giant tree." Sasuke sighed. "It's crazy."

"Are you gay?" Gaara asked Kiba suddenly.

Kiba looked astonished and then smirked. "Yeah. Are you?" He wrinkled an eyebrow at him.

Gaara stared at him and then dropped his head, feeling sick.

Kiba laughed. "No. I'm not gay. The fact that I have three girl best friends is the result of being stranded with them, genius."

"Kinda lucky though!" Naruto grinned as he got back up.

"Should we go out there now?" Aiko asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah." I replied as we walked out of our hiding place.

"Keiko and Aiko, right?" Gaara asked.

We nodded.

"Oh!" Natsumi exclaimed. "You must be cold wearing just that!"

"I'm fine." I told her before I sat next to Kiba, Aiko next to me.

"We're used to it." Aiko said as well.

So awkward, I thought as it was silent.

"So why are you here anyway?" I asked them.

"Sasuke over here," Naruto pointed to the black haired one. "Has to get married at eighteen. But apparently, all the girls just like him for his looks. Arrogant, right?"

Sasuke hit the blonde.

"He's a prince." Natsumi whispered to us as they began fighting.

A prince, huh. He didn't really look or act it. He wasn't very sparkly, right?

"You don't look like a prince." I stated.

Naruto laughed. "See?" He asked Sasuke in victory.

Sasuke hit the blonde again before he ignored his remarks.

"What's a prince doing all the way out here?" Kiba asked.

"Some idiot," Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto, "got us lost."

"Some bastard," Naruto said, glaring back at Sasuke, "trusted me with the map."

Gaara sighed as he ignored them. "So what have you been doing here for ten years?"

"Finding food, if possible, seeds, to grow them. Of course, we haven't eaten any of the animals. Kiba is seriously against it." Natsuko added as she pointed to the said guy.

"If you haven't forgotten, I have a dog at home that's waiting for me. He can't know that I've killed other animals!" Kiba exclaimed.

"So I'm guessing that you guys miss home?" Natsumi asked as she looked to Kiba with respect.

"Everyday!" Aiko exclaimed loudly.

"Though we can't even remember what they look like..." I muttered.

They all heard me as they looked to me.

"Anyway!" I exclaimed. "You guys should get back! There's nothing here that'd be interesting!" I stood up, about to walk away.

"Well, we've got four new passengers." Sasuke stated.

I turned as my friends stared at him.

"You seriously thought that we would just leave you guys?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"You're going with us." Gaara said as Natsumi grinned.

"You aren't shitting us?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"No! But first, you need some new clothes!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"New clothes!" Exclaimed Aiko excitedly.

Kiba grinned. "Sure. Why not."

_Woo. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this.  
Please review cause y'know... That's what the cool kids do. :)_

_Happy-chan  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! Woo! MOTIVATION!  
Okay! Enjoy! And REVIEW! :)_

"We'll be there in an hour or two." Sasuke said as he steered the ship.

We were already on the ship and on our way.

"What's England like?" I asked suddenly, wanting to know.

It was just the two of us. Everyone else was talking inside the ship.

I thought that he might feel left out or lonely, so here we were; me sitting down on a barrel and him standing as he steered the ship.

For a minute, it was quiet and I thought that he wasn't going to answer until he spoke, "It's not anything much, but it's kind of homely." He paused, "I guess that's because I've lived there my whole life."

I gave a small laugh, "As weird as it sounds, I'm kind of missing the tree back on the island. Everyone was so happy leaving it."

"Not to worry." Sasuke said. "I marked the island on the map. I can bring you back there some other time."

I grinned. "And leave me there for another ten years?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Then I'll go back and find you."

"Pfft." I laughed. I didn't realize how corny this conversation was going, so I stopped laughing.

It was quiet then.

"You said before that you were a prince, right?" I asked suddenly.

He nodded.

"A castle sounds so nice right now." I said, "You live in a castle, right?"

He nodded and I noticed that I might have been a little too interested in his castle.

"It's not that!" I exclaimed. "I'm not interested in your money or anything!"

He gave me a weird look.

"I remember when my mum used to read me fairy tales. You know, like Cinderella, with the castle and everything!" I told him.

Sasuke remained quiet.

"Cinderella's my favorite." I said. "Because they met in the castle. She left her slipper there, too."

It was quiet again.

"Kind of like now." I said. "She got lost and then she got found. Like you finding the island."

"Are you suggesting that I be the prince and the island be Cinderella?" Sasuke asked.

I grinned. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"We're here!" Aiko exclaimed happily as we stared at everyone as we got off the ship.

Everyone was watching and smiling at us.

"Prince Sasuke!" Everyone called out.

I turned to look at him but he looked unaffected by the happy faces.

I hit him. "Smile, you idiot."

He glanced at me and chuckled. "If I had to smile at them every time they smiled at me, my mouth would kill me."

"Full of yourself, Uchiha?" I asked cheekily.

He laughed. "I'm a prince. It's my job to be full of myself."

I giggled. Not one of those girly giggles, I didn't want everyone to start staring at me.

"Sasuke." Said a loud voice as the sound of a horse came to my ears.

I turned to see a man getting down from the said horse, a pineapple sitting on his head...?

"Is it just me, or does that guy have a pineapple on his head?" Kiba asked Aiko, Natsuko and me as we stood together, the other four talking to the pineapple guy.

"Don't be mean." Natsuko said.

"It's obviously his hair." Aiko joined.

"Right?" I asked Kiba. "I was thinking the exact same thing!"

"Can we like, eat it?" Kiba asked me quietly.

I laughed and hit him. "That's a bit too mean, Kiba."

"But dude, pineapples are my life." He said as he grinned.

"Pfft." I said. "You're not the only one _dude_." I added.

"And what are you idiots joking about?" Gaara asked as he dispatched himself from the talking group.

"Your love for Aiko." Kiba said quietly, glancing to see if Aiko had heard.

"Yeah, that's real funny but-" Gaara stopped and his face became red, "W-What?"

"Gaara. I almost mistook you for a tomato!" I exclaimed.

"And I thought that saying that guy's hair was like a pineapple was mean." Natsuko muttered.

"Such jokes don't amuse me." Gaara said as he started to walk off.

"Gaara, where are you going?" Aiko asked him.

He turned and came to stand back with us. "No where, really."

Aiko grinned. "Let's talk!"

I laughed again as Gaara glared at me jokingly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he elbowed me, having returned from the conversation.

"Gaara and his little boy crush." I grinned.

"It's not a boy crush, Keiko!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Your_ manly _crush." I said as I made a face.

Sasuke made a noise of a strangled laugh. "You are incredibly mean."

"I think I'm just excited about being here." I said as I motioned to the buildings, the people and the castle that stood high in the background.

"I think that it's because I'm the one you're talking to." Sasuke said as he wiggled his brows at me.

I laughed and hit him. "I think that you should never do that again!" I exclaimed with another laugh.

He grinned.

I hadn't really taken a close look at his face, but I noticed now that he was actually quite and very attractive.

I had to take my previous comment back.

He did look like a prince.

And I'm not saying that now just to be dramatic - well, I hope I wasn't.

He really did.

"So what do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked back, being pulled back from my observations.

"We could either go to the castle first or take a tour of the town first. Your choice." Sasuke said.

"Um, the tour, if that's alright." I said, feeling nervous around him now.

He smiled, "The tour, it is." He turned to our friends, "We'll be gone for a while. You guys can head up to the castle."

"Just us?" I asked nervously.

"Just us." Sasuke said as he walked on.

"Looks like Gaara isn't the only one with a little boy crush." Kiba said to me quietly.

I hit him before following Sasuke into the town.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

We were sitting in a small cafe, getting a small snack.

I sipped at my cup of coffee and winced as it burned my tongue.

Sasuke managed to spot it and smiled, "Try not to drink too fast."

I nodded and sipped at it again. It was bitter but refreshing.

"So people drink this everyday?" I asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke chuckled at that, "_I _drink this everyday."

"Pfft, you're crazy." I said.

"This is your first time tasting coffee. Of course you think I'm crazy." Sasuke said as he gave a swig at his, without wincing.

"I don't see how you can get used to the burning." I said as I winced again.

"Everyday Keiko, everyday." He said as he chuckled.

"You know, from now on, every time I drink coffee, I'll be thinking of you." I said with a grin.

Sasuke smirked, "You do know that you're going to get in to the habit of drinking coffee every day, right?"

I went red at that and Sasuke grinned.

"Don't worry. You have my permission." He said, the grin still pasted on his face.

I smiled back to him, "I need permission?"

"With everything you do." Sasuke said, a smirk now playing on his lips.

"Pfft." I laughed. "The signs of a prince."

Sasuke smiled and I took another sip.

Then it was quiet. Not in an awkward air though.

I glanced up to find that he was staring at me.

I wanted to slap myself as I felt my face warm up.

"You're different, you know that?" Sasuke asked me suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked, not knowing what he meant.

He grinned and chugged the rest of his coffee before standing, "Come on, we need to get on with the tour."

"Oh, okay." I was about to chug my coffee until Sasuke stopped me by grabbing the cup.

"You don't need to burn your tongue. I'll get you another one, in a paper cup." Sasuke said as he walked to the counter.

"You sure it's alright?" I asked, leaving my cup at the table.

"Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't have offered." Sasuke said as he paid the lady behind the counter.

"I can just chug the one back there." I said.

"But then you'd burn your tongue." Sasuke said and then with a wink, he added, "Gotta rescue the damsel in distress."

I stared at him before grinning and then laughing, "Actually, that's twice now."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"Can we go in to the bakery?" I asked him as I spotted the small store, the homely smell of bread emitting from it.

"Sure." He said as he lead me in to it.

I breathed in the smell and smiled.

I hadn't had bread through out the whole time on the island, but I could remember it from when I was a child.

I opened my eyes and found that all kinds of breads were in front of me, looking fresh and appetising.

"I would eat bread everyday when I was a kid, you know." I said to Sasuke.

He smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of my mum - she always got it for me." I added.

I looked at all the different kinds of bread and decided on one.

It was a toasty looking roll.

"Mm." I said as I bit in to the roll as we were walking through the streets of England again.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded and grinned after I swallowed. "It's amazing."

He smiled and leaned over.

"What - Hey, what're you doing?" I asked as he bit in to my bread.

He retreated and swallowed it. "It is good."

I went red as he walked on.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

We ended up going to all sorts of places before we finally ended up at the castle.

"I think I ate too much..." I groaned.

Sasuke laughed, "Well, don't complain now. There's still dinner."

"Dinner? Are you serious?" I asked him.

"I'm serious." He said amusedly before walking in to the huge building.

"Young master's back. Go tell the Highness." A maid told another.

I laughed, "Young master? That's classic."

He laughed, "Shut up. If they don't call me that, they lose their job."

"Young master, your friends are in the lounge with the other guests." The maid told Sasuke as she bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you." Sasuke said before walking off, making sure that I was next to him.

"This is huge." I said as I looked around.

"_This _is where I live." Sasuke said as we turned a corner to find the others sitting down around a table and talking as if they had known each other for ages.

"Sasuke, you two are back!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Keiko, this place is awesome." Kiba told me with a grin that was just as goofy as Naruto's.

"When did everyone get so buddyish?" I asked with a grin.

"While the two of you were out on a romantic stroll through the streets of England." Aiko said as she wiggled her brows.

I felt my face start to warm, "Hey, it was a tour. And he was just my tour guide." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuko said as she rolled her eyes.

"The food was _awesome._" I said suddenly.

"Hah!" Kiba laughed. "As expected of you."

"Hey, I was hungry." I said with a casual shrug.

"Correction: You're always hungry." Kiba said with a laugh.

If I was being truthful, that was kind of an embarrassing thing to say with Sasuke around.

But I grinned anyway, "If you were there with me, you would have eaten twice as much."

Kiba grinned, "Touche." He said.

"Dinner's ready, young master." I maid told Sasuke.

So he lead the way to the dining room, where a boy with long black hair sat, an older version of Sasuke.

There was an older man and woman as well. The woman with long black hair and the man with shoulder length brown hair. His face looked solemn and blunt while the woman smiled, "Sasuke, darling!" She exclaimed happily.

Then she noticed us - the other four behind him. She smiled, "Are they new friends of yours?"

_OKAY! That's the end of chapter two!  
I hope you enjoyed it! And review! It shall motivate me to no end! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! It's been such a long time!  
__But I have been working on this! Hehe, and I have another chapter ready to be updated!  
__Hehe, sorry for such a long break!  
Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

I smiled politely to the woman who was discovered to be Sasuke's mum.

"Yes, we found them stranded on and island that we visited." Sasuke replied as he took a seat at the table.

I followed the guidance of a maid as she directed me to a chair directly across from Sasuke's brother.

He gave me a lazy smile.

"Stranded?" His mum gasped, "Oh heavens - I hope you're alright now."

She looked to me and I nodded, "Oh, um, yes, we're all perfectly fine. Thanks to Sasuke and his friends." I smiled again.

Kiba grinned, "Ten years of protecting paid off."

I grinned at him.

"Where will you stay?" Asked Sasuke's father suddenly.

Sasuke looked to him, "Here, of course. I have already told the maids to set up the spare rooms."

"Sasuke, a decision like this should be consulted first." His father said.

His mother then smiled, "Oh Fugaku, surely we can spare some room - it would be nice to have some company around."

Fugaku sighed, "If you recommend it, Mikoto."

She smiled.

"So, might I know your names?" Mikoto asked.

She turned to me and I became nervous suddenly as everyone looked to me.

"Oh, my name is Keiko." I told her.

"Your last name?" Fugaku asked.

I smiled tightly and flushed, "Um, I don't seem to recall my last name."

"Then how may we know your title?" He asked.

I fidgeted my fingers under the table.

"So all four of these strays are without a title?" Fugaku turned to Sasuke.

"Well father-"

I felt bad about Sasuke being picked on by his father and I just had to butt in.

"Um, sorry if I'm being impolite and out of turn, but none of this is Sasuke's fault." I gave him an encouraging smile, "Also, might I ask, if you were left on an abandoned island for ten years at the age of seven, would you really have been able to remember your last name, or even be able to think to remember it?"

Everyone at the table stared at me, and the maids looked so incredulous.

Fugaku grunted before picking up his fork and an entertained laugh cut in.

Sasuke's brother clapped his hands, "God, that was good."

He smirked at me, "Keiko, was it?" I nodded slowly, "You'll be interesting. I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's one and only big brother."

"The number one ass of all time, too." Sasuke added.

I grinned at his comment.

"Well, I'm Aiko," She smiled sweetly.

"The name's Kiba!" Kiba grinned, bearing his sharp canine teeth at the side of his mouth.

"I'm Natsuko." Natsuko smiled and greeted politely.

Mikoto smiled, "Welcome to our home, I hope you have a very satisfying stay. My name is Uchiha Mikoto."

"Uchiha Fugaku." Sasuke's father introduced himself afterwards.

"The entree." The manservant called before the maids began serving all the dishes to them.

**HAPPY-CHAN**

I groaned, "You weren't kidding about dinner." I then said to Sasuke.

He chuckled, "Don't worry - we have even more food awaiting us tomorrow."

We were outside, on the balcony.

We were completely separated though - my room was right next to his, and so we were on different ledges.

There was a quiet pause, "Was I rude to your father before?" I asked timidly.

He turned his head to get a look of me, our eyes met, "Hm?" he asked.

"When I spoke to your father, was I too rude?" I asked again.

He smiled, "You were fine - admirable. Thank you, hardly no one stands up against my father."

"I kind of got that when I had finished." I gave an embarrassed smile.

He turned back to look across the vast land.

"Well, I better get to sleep." I smiled to him, "Good night."

He smiled back, "Good night Keiko."

**HAPPY-CHAN**

"So I hear you and lover boy have your rooms right next to each other." Aiko teased as she grinned.

Kiba laughed, "Ooh, any midnight balcony talks?"

I flushed, "Well Kiba, you mighty prince," I applied an oh so sarcastic tone, "saving your damsel in distress as she fell towards the lake. You couldn't watch her fall." I threw my head to the side in mock passion.

Natsuko tutted, "You're all idiots." She smiled fondly.

"Morning." Gaara walked in to the dining area, where the four friends currently sat, eating pancakes, a vast range of toppings before them.

"Morning," Aiko replied first, smiling sweetly.

Gaara blushed before sitting. He cleared his throat, "You guys are up early."

Kiba shrugged, "Well, we always woke up early on the island - we always tried to make the best of the sun when we had it."

Gaara nodded before reaching out to the strawberry sauce.

Aiko grinned, "Hey, I got strawberry sauce too! It reminds me of your hair - it's such a pretty colour!"

Gaara flushed before ruffling his hair, "Mm," He murmured, embarrassed.

Aiko smiled before eating more of her pancake.

Natsumi and Naruto walked in then.

Naruto groaned and rubbed at his eyes, "It's too early!" He exclaimed after he sat down.

"Then why are you up, dimwit?" Sasuke asked as he came in afterwards.

He looked refreshed as he sat next to me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Because I am, bastard!" Naruto made a face at him.

Natsumi sat across from Kiba and mouthed to him a 'Morning' as Naruto and Sasuke began bickering.

Kiba grinned and mouthed it back.

"Natsuko," Naruto whined.

Natsuko laughed and handed him the chocolate sauce, "Here Naru."

Naruto went red at the nickname before Natsuko gasped and flushed, "I-I mean Naruto!"

"Good morning." Sasuke then greeted me.

I turned and smiled, "Morning." I replied.

We both reached for the lemon.

He pulled his hand back and bowed his head in mock of his title of a prince, "After you." He grinned.

I bowed my head back, "Why thank you, kind sir."

I laughed before the doors opened again.

Itachi came in smirking before sitting across from me.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood?" Sasuke asked as he ate his pancake.

"Shush brother," He turned to look at me, "Good morning, Keiko. Did you have a fine sleep?"

"Yes, it was really comfortable." I replied with a polite smile.

"That's good to hear." He smiled before turning to Sasuke, "Now, as to answer your question, Father has a surprise for you."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

The doors opened once more to reveal his parents.

"Sasuke, head up to your room and dress in some of your nicer attire." Mikoto said excitedly.

"Why mother?" Sasuke asked, frowning now.

"Princess Haruno Sakura wil be arriving shortly." Fugaku then said.

Itachi whistled, "Haruno Sakura, eh?" He grinned, "Congratulations Sasuke. You're doing the world some good - uniting two kingdoms of high status."

"Why?" Sasuke asked again, having placed his fork down.

His friends and everyone were staring now.

"Why must I change my attire for Haruno Sakura?" He glared.

Mikoto squealed, oblivious to her son's disapproval, "She'll be coming to stay for a while."

"Why?" Sasuke pressed - he needed to hear the real reason before he believed his assumptions.

"Your father and I decided a while ago and all this time, we have been in contact with her parents."

Sasuke set his jaw at the final blow.

"We've decided that she is of the perfect role to be your wife!" Mikoto grinned sweetly at her son.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it!  
__Hehe, stay tuned and REVIEW!_

_And OMG. IT'S SAKURA. *0*_


End file.
